Tugger's Plan To Get Misto
by Ichigo-Mak-100
Summary: Summary: Tugger is agrivated that Misto had called him a bore during the Ball. So in four days course he decides to do the one thing everyone knew he would do. Try to woo Misto! Warning: SLASH!


Tugger just couldn't understand it. He was the Main Coon of the tribe, loved by all, had his own fan club consisting of Queens and Toms. He was the leaders son and the tribe protectors brother so he was well known. But one cat evaded his flirts and that would be Mr. Mistoffelees. Tugger frowned at what Misto had said during the Jellicle Ball when they got back Old Dueteronomy.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore." A BORE! Yeah right. He would prove Misto wrong! And he knew just how to do it!

**Day 1: Flirt**

Tugger walked into the Jellicle Junkyard and he saw Misto practicing his dance. He grinned and walked over to him.

"Hello Misto…." he purred. Misto looked up at him from his bend and did another turn.

"Hello Tugger. If you don't mind I'm practicing." he said in a bored tone. Tugger shooed away the comment.

"How bout you and me head to my den and I can give you some private lessons. Maybe even a private dance?" He suggested flirtatiously.

"No thanks." His jaw dropped as Misto walked away to practice some where else.

**Day 2 : Lie**

"Misto!" Tugger said seriously. Misto looked up from the book he was reading. He was having a good time, reading and lying in the sun with no noise until Tugger showed up.

"What Tugger?" he sighed.

"I'm afraid your den is gone. The trash people took it and put it in one of the machines and it crunched it up. Munkustrap says you have to be my den-mate now."

He then grinned. "I'm afraid I only have one bed. We'll have to share. Maybe cuddle even since it's so small." Misto stared blankly at him. Munkustrap walked by then.

"Hey Munkustrap?"

Munkustrap's ears perked up and he looked up at Misto and Tugger. He looked confused for a minuet.

"Did you tell Tugger that my den was destroyed and that I needed to bunk with him?"

Munkustrap's face turned to realization and it dawned on him.

"Tugger…" he growled. He then looked to Misto smiling sincerely.

"No Misto. Tugger must have lied to you to get you over to his den. Besides I probably would of put you with me or something if your den was destroyed. Everlasting Cat knows what he would have done to you.".

Misto smiled. "Thanks Munkustrap. That's all I needed to know. Want to grab something to eat?" Munkustrap nodded and Misto jumped down walking with him leaving a sobbing Tugger behind.

**Day 3: Presents**

Tugger knocked on Misto's den door. Misto removed the cloth from the opening of the pipe. He looked up and sighed.

"What now Tugger?" he asked getting up and brushing himself off. Tugger held out a dozen daffodils and put them under Misto's nose. Misto's eyes watered and Tugger smirked in triumph.

He was going to cry for the pres- "ACHOOO!" Misto sneezed pushing the flowers away and continued to sneeze.

"Tugger I'm allergic!"

Tugger pouted and threw the daffodils and accidentally hitting Munkustrap who was heading to Misto's den as well. Tugger then handed Misto a heart shaped box with cat treats. Misto frowned.

"Tugger I cant have treats. Vet said they make me bouncy."

Tugger sighed in annoyance and threw them behind him and again hit Munkustrap who was now thinking the sky was showering gifts. Tugger handed Misto a giant teddy.

Misto glared at it. "I hate bears. One attached me when I was little."

Tugger again threw the gift behind him and again hit Munkustrap who was cowering under a box still slowly crawling to Misto's den. Tugger handed Misto a bottle of milk, Misto said he was lactose intolerant, Tugger threw it behind him, it hit Munkustrap. Tugger handed Misto a shiny new bow-tie collar, Misto said he already was shiny enough that toms kept staring at his ass, Tugger threw it, Munkustrap got hit. The cycle continued, Tugger handed a present to Misto, Misto would say why he had to refuse it, Tugger threw it, Munkustrap got hit. Tugger finally ran out of gifts and Munkustrap had finally got to Misto's den covered in objects that were identified as the gifts.

"Awww poor Munku! Come in I'll clean you up." said Misto grabbing Munkustrap's arm leading him inside his den leaving Tugger standing there gaping.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!" he yelled running away practically crying.

**Day 4: Get advice**

"Munkustrap?" Munkustrap turned and saw his brothers sad face. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"You want advice on how to woo Misto?"

Tugger nodded his head. Munkustrap sighed and signaled him to follow. Tugger followed Munkustrap as he picked a picnic basket and some other various items for a picnic. Munkustrap then walked to Misto's den and knocked. Misto's head popped out and he looked confused.

"Yes?" he asked politely. Munkustrap smiled.

"Me and Tugger were going on a picnic and I thought that you may want to join? You know a thanks for helping me get all those things off my fur."

Misto smiled. "Of course I'd love too."

After a while they finally came across a field and laid down the blanket. Munkustrap poured them some water and the lapped it up easily as it was poured. Tugger was behaving fairly well and they enjoyed the sunlight. After lunch they laid on the blanket and just looked up at the sky. They watched the clouds and pointed out shapes.

"I swear it looks like a hippo doing ballet!" said Tugger pointing to a certain cloud.

Munkustrap chuckled. "Looks more look like a tigger juggling." he said. Misto tilted his head.

"Looks more like a giraffe eating ice cream to me." he said. Munkustrap and Tugger looked at it a little longer.

"Huh…..I kinda see it." said Tugger.

"Once that you look at it closer…." contemplated Munkustrap. Tugger looked up at another cloud and felt himself snort holding back a giggle. Misto looked at him confused.

"What?"

Tugger pointed to the certain cloud and Misto felt himself blush.

"It's Misto!" Tugger said happily. And he was right. The cloud had the shape of Misto's form and it was showing a dance move Misto could perform. Misto's eyes traveled and he giggled.

"There's Munku!" he said pointing to a cloud that looked like Munkustrap when he crawled down the piles of junk. Munkustrap grinned and pointed to a cloud.

"And there's Tugger!"

Certain enough there was Tugger doing his hip thrust move. Misto giggled and purred. He loved moments like this. He could just fall asleep and not care about the world around him. Misto yawned and cuddled into Tugger's chest unconsciously. Tugger blushed, but pulled Misto closer with one arm grinning.

"Best picnic ever." Misto muttered and fell asleep in Tugger's arms. Tugger looked over to Munkustrap and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks bro." he mouthed. Munkustrap rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"No problem." he mouthed back and turned back to the sky closing his eyes in need of a cat nap himself. Tugger put a kiss on Misto's forehead and followed his brothers example listening to Misto's slow steady breathing as a lullaby.


End file.
